He Ain't Heavy He's My Brother
by Raphael
Summary: A songfic, based on the Hollies' tune of the same name. No points for guessing which characters it's about. R'n'R please


Heard the song "He Ain't Heavy (He's my brother)" by the Hollies on the radio today as I was driving home from work and I thought "Hey, that could make a cool songfic for Wing & Dive." Looked quickly on Fanfiction.net and didn't see that anyone else had done it, so I wrote it up quickly. Apologies if anyone else did write it first.

I don't own the ducks (no kidding, huh?), they belong to Disney. Suing me wouldn't do anyone any good, either, so please don't! Enjoy the story!

~ Raph "

* * *

****

He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother (song written by B. Scott/B. Russell)

__

The road is long

With many a winding turn

That leads us to who knows where, 

Who knows when.

But I'm strong

Strong enough to carry him

He ain't heavy, he's my brother

The duck looked around again, praying for something that looked familiar to him. Grunting, he shifted the weight on his right shoulder to the other side, hoping again for a sign of life. When he came to a small clearing, he gently laid his burden...no, his brother...down. For what seemed like the millionth time, he checked the wound on his brother's side and was pleased to see that it seemed to have stopped bleeding.

"One thing in our favour, bro," he thought, "guess I was paying more attention to Tanya's first aid training than I thought." He didn't bother checking his own arm wound, he could feel the blood running slowly down his arm.

He looked around again, every nerve on edge. He'd managed to shake their attacker so far, but Dr. Lichenstamp was resourceful, not to mention sneaky. It was only a matter of time before he'd be on their trail again. He'd been itching for the chance to mount a Mighty Duck's head on his infamous wall of trophies and it looked like there was a good chance he was going to get what he wanted this time.

"Damn, this was supposed to be a fun camping trip, wasn't it, bro?" the duck thought. "Just you and me, out in the wilderness, a chance to do some brotherly bonding, away from the rest of the team. Just hope we don't end up spending eternity together on that crazy's wall."

Once again, he cursed the fact that the attack came so suddenly, that they'd fled without taking anything; not even their communicators. 

"And the team isn't going to come looking for us for at least a week, unless something urgent comes up." 

For the first time in his life, he hoped that Dragonaus would actually attack. After resting long enough to regain some of his strength, he gently hoisted his brother onto his back and continued their trek.

__

So on we go

His welfare is of my concern

No burden is he to bear

We'll get there.

For I know 

He would not encumber me

He ain't heavy, he's my brother.

They continued for almost three hours, plodding through the trees and bushes, pausing only long enough to listen for signs...signs that Lichenstamp was on their trail, or signs that they were nearing civilization. For better or worse, no sounds were to be heard, except for the natural sounds of the surrounding woods. The weary duck decided to take another break and, once again, gently placed his sibling on the ground. Another check showed that the side wound still wasn't bleeding, but now he was concerned with the fact that his brother hadn't woken once during their flight to freedom. He quickly checked each eye, looking for signs of concussion, then grumbled quietly as he realized he wasn't even sure WHAT the signs were. He grimaced as he recalled the sickening thud he thought he'd heard when his brother had slipped and fallen, striking his head on a protruding tree root, after he'd been shot by Lichenstamp.

"If we get through this...no, when we get through this...I'm going to have to get more first aid training from Tanya. I don't know what your eyes are supposed to look like," he grimly thought.

The rest period was even shorter this time. The growing anxiety that they could be discovered at any moment was enough to give him the energy to go on. His only thought, as he picked up his brother once again, was "I know you'd do the same for me."

__

If I'm laden at all

I'm laden with sadness

That everyone's heart

Isn't filled with the gladness 

Of love for one another

As they plodded silently along, he found his mind drifting to happier times...hockey games on Puckworld, winning the Stanley Cup here on Earth, joining forces with his brother to play some of the best practical jokes the Pond had ever seen. Things always seemed better when it was the two of them against the world (unless, of course, you were on the receiving end of one of their practical jokes).

"You're all I've got, bro, my only family. Yes, the rest of the team are 'like' family -- and both of us would lay down our lives for them, as they would for us -- but the bond between us will never be broken. I love you, bro." 

He looked around quickly, hoping no one was nearby to hear him actually say that last part out loud.

__

It's a long, long road

From which there is no return.

While we're on the way to there,

Why not share?

And the load

Doesn't weigh me down at all.

He ain't heavy, he's my brother.

He's my brother, 

He ain't heavy, 

He's my brother.

Another hour's walking and he started to recognize some signs. They were nearing the small outpost that was used by the local forest rangers! His heart leapt when he spotted the small building. It may have been a tiny unpretentious shack to everyone else...to him, it was as grand as the Taj Mahal. His pace quickened, adrenaline kicking in.

"We did it, bro!" he said aloud. "Hang in there, it won't be long now and we'll get you all fixed up."

He glanced down quickly at his own arm, realizing he'd be needing some assistance, as well. They were nearly there when he suddenly heard a voice.

"You wanna maybe stop bouncing me around like a sack of potatoes, bro?"

He stopped short and glanced back, elated to see the awake and smiling face of his sibling, who spoke again.

"I love you too, bro."

__

He ain't heavy

He's my brother.


End file.
